List of Spells
Spells sorted by category, element, and listed alphabetically. Category 'Bending' *Control Fire, Bend Fire **incl. snuffing out flame **controlling smoke is Wind *Shape Water, Bend Water **Douse, Soak, Dry, Desiccate **Part Waters **Whirlpool *Control Fog, Bend Fog *Control Cloud, Bend Cloud *Control Rain, Bend Rain *Shape Earth **Shape Rock ***Stone Throw ***Boulder ***Spikes ***Platform **Shape Dirt ***Remove Dirt / Soil with Dirt ***Open Ground, Fissure **Shape Sand *Shake Ground, Tremor, Earthquake *Control Gravity, Shift Gravity *Redirect Wind **Gust **Whirlwind **Lifting Wind **Carrying Wind **Hastening Wind, Pushing Wind **Air Cushion, Feather Fall **Wall of Wind **Suction: pull air out of an area or suck wind to a location **Drying Wind *Bend Vines, Control Vines *Bend Stems, Control Plants *Bend Wood, Control Trees *Control Leaves *Control Spores, Control Pollen *Draw Storm *Shape Ice *Control Snow 'Multiplying' *Control Fire, Bend Fire *(Warm, Heat > Burn, Melt) *Shape Water, Bend Water *Control Fog, Bend Fog *Control Cloud, Bend Cloud *Control Rain, Bend Rain *Shape Earth **Shape Rock **Shape Dirt **Shape Sand *Control Wind *Inspire Life, Impart Growth: give your energy to make plants bloom or grow a little for real *Bend Vines, Control Vines *Bend Stems, Control Plants *Bend Wood, Control Trees *Control Leaves *Control Spores, Control Pollen *Intensify Storm *Cool > Chill, Freeze *Shape Ice *Shape Snow *Moonbeam: bend, reflect, refocus moonlight to reveal anything under an invisibility spell and to return shapeshifters to their original form 'Creating' Conjuring *Conjure Flame *Light Fire, Flame, Spark *Warm, Heat > Burn, Melt **Radiate Heat (ex: Melt Frost, Diffuse Fog, Dispel Magical Fog) **Hot Air, Storm of Heat *Fire Ball *Fire Blast *Fire Burst, Flare Up: focus on point and ball of fire bursts from it *Combust: material itself ignites *Smoke (just billowing, churning out smoke, not controlling, per se) *Firestorm, Swirling Fire, Fire Sphere *Volcanic Cloud *Lava *Conjure Water *Fog, Mist *Rain, Rainburst *Wave *Geyser *Conjure Rock *Wind **Gust **Whirlwind **Wall of Wind *Conjure Vine *Conjure Thorns *Conjure Thorny Vine *Spray Poison: poisonous liquid, cf. spitting cobra *Lightning **Shock **Bolt **Chain Lightning **Seeking Bolt: focus on a target and a discharge of lightning finds them *Deafening Thunder *Sheer Noise, Deafening Whine, Shattering Note *Storm Cloud (easier for water mages to start) *Form Ice **Ice Spike **Ice Sheet (floor) **Encasing Ice *Conjure Snow > Blizzard *Sleet > Hail *Control Weather (Wind, Water, Fire, Ice, Lightning): avg. 3 mi radius *Burning Light *Swirling Darkness, Spreading Darkness, Living Shadow *Loath Good Presence, Revulsion to Holy: extends range of perception, borne out of malice, oppression of good to affect caster in time for detection **Corrupt **Stretch Soul > Snip Soul **Decay Flesh, Necrosis: works as multiplying or bending on a wound *Radiate, Burst of Light *Darkness, Solid Darkness, Magical Shadow: a shadow of desired darkness that can be grown and cannot be overcome by regular light 'Energy' *Fire Beam *Water Beam *Earth Beam *Wind Beam *Nature Beam *Lightning Beam *Ice Beam, Freeze Ray *Holy Rays *Dark Beam *Elemental Beamish Weapon *Blast, Magic Blast **Magic Arrow, Elf Shot: mimics the essence of an arrow and sails through the spirit realm to strike targets with magic energy **Magic Weapon: any vaguely weapon-like shape that strikes with more concentrated for than a flame but less than a beam *Ethereal Light, Spirit Flame, Foxfire, Fairy Fire, Astral Flame: can be flame, beam or shape of light, spirit form, or coating of glow or thin flames; doesn't create heat and doesn't need air **Spirit Rune, Fox Rune: writing in magic light **Lingering Glow: hex a creature or object with persistent light; add on to fire, lightning, and holy spells **Can be used as a beacon *Nomenclature **Energy/Light/Force/Spirit/Flux/Vital/Astral/Ergon/Elan/Cuil/Equi/Thulë/Mægen/Weald/Eldridgery **Ergon, Spirit, Light, Force, Energy **Embodies essence of element, concentrated light, carries feeling of element with it, causes target struck with it to experience all sensations of the things containing or represented by that element 'Counter' *Material Barrier *Magical Barrier **Elemental Shield, Resistance, Ward: quick, weak barrier for one particular element or kind of spell; can be sympathic, allopathic, absorbent, reflective, etc. *Light Barrier **Mirror: reflects light back **Blackout **Heat Barrier also (~Energy Barrier) *Ward Spirits: drive spirits away and prevent their touch *Deflect Sensing *Mind Trap, Empty Stream *Dispel, Interrupt, Cancel, Break, Nullify **Disenchant **Break Curse **Apparition Interference, Forbidding **Halt Soul Passage (both dying and undead) *Silence, Bubble of Silence *Absorb Element *Resist Element 'Protection' Defensive *Vestment, Body Wrapping, Habiliment **Material Barrier **Magical Barrier **Light Barrier **Flame Covering **Water Shroud **Rock Armor **Bark Armor: vines and thorns (incl. poisonous can be added) *Concealment **Muffle **Mask Scent **Invisibility: warping visible until perfected **Camouflage 'Enchantment' *Weapon **Flaming **Splashing, Dripping **Rock **Whirling, Swirling **Thorn, Vine **Sparking, Shocking **Freezing **Holy, Glorious **Cursed, Damning **Shining, Radiant **Umbral, Mawing **Magic, Mægen *Winds **Invigorating Wind, Rousing Wind **Refreshing Wind **Healing Wind *Bless *Curse *Mark, Imprint, Brand: mark a creature with an invisible spiritual mark **Emblazon: mark a creature with foxfire **Manifest: force a spirit to remain visible for a time *Living Ink, Active Ink: magically dynamic writing *Talking Object: imbue your voice into an acceptable object *Delay Spell, Send out in twinkle 'Transformation' *Shapeshifting *Transfiguration *Transmutation **Water Form **Mist Form **Petrify, Turn to Stone **Lightning Form: travel as bolt(s) of lightning for a short time **Mend, Heal Material: if all the pieces are there is bending, if most of the pieces are there then multiplication **Magic Edge: make weapon or object sharper 'Mind' *Animal/Beast Whisper: attempt to pacify or relate to an animal (anything non-sapient) *Direct Beasts *Steed Bond, Bonded Mount *Meld with Beast, Bind Beast (familiar) *Draw Beast(s), Repel Beast(s) *Commune, Plant Knowledge, Plant Senses *Turning the Mind **Longing **Aversion **Affirmation **Denial **Undaunting, Banish Fear, Bravado **Truth *Mind Control **Shape Thoughts, Plant Thought **Pacify **Charm **Calm **Command **Confusion **Unsettle **Vex *Meld **Mind Meld, Synergy: temporary, with person **Meld with Spirit, Bind Spirit (familiar) **Meld with Beast, Bind Beast (familiar) *Sense Dark Presence *Telepathy **Mind Reading **Mental Conversation (more than 2 possible) **Seeing through Another's Senses (incl. animals) *Empathy **Emotions **Sense Weakness **Beast Telepathy, Animal Parlance, Non-Linguistic Beast Communication *Sense **Sense Magic/Enchantment, Identify Spell **Sense Presence **Sense Aura, Probe Soul **Astral Sight, True Sight, Second Sight **Presage, Foresight, Premonition, Portent: passively sense all intentions around you and reflexively anticipate actions *Detect Substance: know magically if a known substance is present without otherwise perceiving it with the bodily senses *Focus, Arcane Focus, True Strike *Support, Invigorate, Hearten, Inspire, Enthuse, Enliven, Rouse *Crumple, Distract, Despair, Dishearten, Gloom *Martial Bond, Conflict Bond: a creature that attacks or otherwise touches the caster with aggression or violent intent makes themselves the target of an intuitive or reactive spell 'Body' *Sickness **Headache **Vomiting **Fever, Heat, Ache **Enfeeble, Inflame, Ricketing **Dizziness, Vertigo **Blurry Vision **Ear Ringing **Release Bowels **Incontinence **Itchiness **Rot, Gangrene *Impairment **Sleepiness, Slumber **Paralysis **Blindness **Deafness **Anosmia (Unsmelling) **Ageusia (Tastelessness) **Garrulity, Jabbering, Verbosity (compulsive) **Stupor **Mania **Fainting **Hobble, Stumble **Tremors, Shakes **Chorea, Dancing Mania **Jesting Fits, Uncontrollable Laughter **Amnesia (forward or backward), Memory Block (feels like spell) **Addle, Shatter Mind, Stupor **Encasing Magic, Unsensing Suit: all senses unable to reach past skin-level barrier, material still passes through *Stun, Stasis **Creatures, people, objects; big or small **Akin to freezing, paralyzing, holding, locking, etc. **Zero Touch: touch undetectable, good for being invisible in crowds *Physical Ability ::Resultant exhaustion/fallout with many basic ability accelerating spells **Speed, Dash, Swiftness, Accelerate Legs **Slow, Sloth, Hinder, Impede (esp. mind) **Keen Senses, Swift Reflexes, Agility **Deaden Senses **Numb Wounds **Berserk **Flaming Leap **Water Walking: surround feet with magic that prevents sinking in water **Water Breathing, Fish Lungs **Jump, Push, Multiply Impulse *Searing Pain *Feign Death 'Movement' 'Transportation' *Apparate **Flash Step, Blink, Blur **Teleport, Port, Scende(n) (farther Apparate) **Group Apparition **Recall *Flight: thrust *Levitation: lift *Wallrunning, Spiderwalking: bind feet with magic that clings to walls or ceiling 'Illusion' *Somatic Illusion: form of light that appears to be a normal solid object or person **Copying Self, Mirror Image, Doppelgänger, Shadow Self *Spirit Form, False Familiar *Mind Illusion, Vision *Glamour *Illusory Script, Enchanted Script *Blurred Spot, Distortion *False Aura *False Fate, Miswyrding, Tangle Wyrd: create an illusion tangling the threads of fate, using added threads or by illusorily bending the real ones *Hypnotic Patterns *Shape Dreams (see also Astral Projection) *Phantom Sensation: create the perception that the target heard, felt, tasted, or smelled something **Hearing: natural sound, animal sound, voice, a few notes of music **Touch: tingling, caress, tickle, bug movement, perception of pressure, perception of momentum in a direction **Taste: flavor in mouth, flavor enchanted on object **Smell: " 'Twink' Thaumaturgy, Prestidigitation, Prestige, Trick *False Sparks *Colored Lights *Magical Mark: shape, symbol, letter, cast of color *Glow *Aid Sleight of Hand, Momentary Illusion (Stage Magic) *Booming Voice *Illusory Eyes 'Thaumaturgy' Thaumaturgy meaning 'miracle' (Holy) *Comprehend Foreign Language(s): target is imparted with a passive tacit ability to understand pragmatically a language they don't know (tacit meaning there is no analytical understanding or functional knowledge once the miracle has ended) *Back from the Dead, Resurrection: revive regardless of circumstances, may involve recreation of body and the return of the soul *Natural-Scale Weather Events *Apocalyptic/Catastrophic Judgment *True Prophecy, Foreknowledge *Voice from Heaven *Conjured Creature, Conjured Complexity (beyond wizard's capability) 'Connection' *Bearer's Bond, Astral Defender, Scapegoat, Guardian in Spirit: all assailments or force acted on a person are split between them and the caster *Suck Life, Drain Life *Throw Voice: voice audibly heard in another location *Darkvision: see in complete darkness by magic a natural trait *Hex, Jinx *Clairsentience, Psychometry: seeing connections to an object or creature by touching, usually involves history of the object *Scrying, Doodlebugging, Clairvoyance **Sympathetic connections to target aid in viewing them **Sensing the path *Astral Projection *Enter Element: merge your body and spirit into any substance or instance of an element 'Healing' *Heal Wound(s) *Stabilize Condition *Hold Soul, Bind Spirit *Revive, Reanimate, Indwell, Resurrect *Preservation *Vigor, Toughen Skin, Vitality (preventative healing) *Body Preservation, Incorruptibility (temporary): halt decomposition for a time, cf. Hold Soul *Ward Death *Regeneration 'Force' *Telekinesis **Fine Kinesis: for delicate manipulation, complex parts **Animation: enchanting an object to move and be manipulated as if animate *Weight Assist, Lift: make a weapon or object lighter *Counter Lift: stop a falling object *Speed Strike, Accelerate Hand: make hand and/or weapon move faster, strike with more force 'Dweomer' Slows spells that must be cast through preparation, a dweomer, ritual, long-term focus *Awakening Ward: alerts the caster mentally, even waking them from sleep, when anything intended enters the warded area *Necromancy... **Control Corpse, Indwell Corpse, Animate Dead **Possession **Wake Spirit, Speak with Dead *Animate: use a soul of any kind (cecient, tacient, sentient, sapient) to inanimate object temporarily, it cannot be sustain as there is no seat of the soul *Antimagic: flow of magic suspended, dried up in area *Portal *Divination: picking up on threads of causation (fate) through ritual action and enchanted objects *Steed Bond, Bonded Mount *Summon: when a link/mark is prepared beforehand, call the object, creature, or spirit to your location *Contingency Enchantment *Magical Imprisonment: physical & magical barrier, other effects such as sleep and nullifying can be added By Element 'Simple' *Transfiguration **Appearance **Creature **Adaptation, Extra Members **Natural Weapons **Transmutation or melding into non-living substances **''Polymorph'' 'transfiguration of others' *Material Barrier **Bubble, Sphere **Shield, Wall **Form, Skin, Ward **Leave a gap at the bottom, or if sealed, will be Impermeable unless cast (more advanced) as Permeable as well *Magical Barrier **Bubble, Sphere **Shield, Wall **Form, Skin, Ward **Elemental Shield, Resistance, Ward: quick, weak barrier for one particular element or kind of spell; can be sympathic, allopathic, absorbant, reflective, etc. *Light Barrier **Bubble, Sphere **Shield, Wall **Form, Skin, Ward **Mirror: reflects light back **Blackout **Heat Barrier also (~Energy Barrier) *Ward Spirits: drive spirits away and prevent their touch *Turning the Mind **Longing **Aversion **Affirmation **Denial **Undaunting, Banish Fear, Bravado **Truth *Mind Control **Shape Thoughts, Plant Thought **Pacify **Charm **Calm **Command **Confusion **Unsettle **Vex *Sickness **Headache **Vomitting **Fever, Heat, Ache **Enfeeble, Inflame, Ricketing **Dizziness, Vertigo **Blurry Vision **Ear Ringing **Release Bowels **Incontinence **Itchiness **Rot, Gangrene *Impairment **Sleepiness, Slumber **Paralysis **Blindness **Deafness **Anosmia (Unsmelling) **Ageusia (Tastelessness) **Garrulity, Jabbering, Verbosity (compulsive) **Stupor **Mania **Fainting **Tremors, Shakes **Chorea, Dancing Mania **Amnesia (forward or backward), Memory Block (feels like spell) **Addle, Shatter Mind, Stupor **Encasing Magic, Unsensing Suit: all senses unable to reach past skin-level barrier, material still passes through *Jesting Fits, Uncontrolable Laughter *Stun, Stasis **Creatures, people, objects; big or small **Akin to freezing, paralyzing, holding, locking, etc. *Concealment **Muffle **Mask Scent **Invisibility: warping visible until perfected **Zero Touch: touch indectible, good for being invisible in crowds **Deflect Sensing *Illusion **Somatic Illusion: form of light that appears to be a normal solid object or person ***Copying Self, Mirror Image, Doppelgänger, Shadow Self **Spirit Form, False Familiar **Mind Illusion, Vision **Glamour **Illusory Script, Enchanted Script **Blurred Spot, Distortion **False Aura **False Fate, Miswyrding, Tangle Wyrd: create an illusion tangling the threads of fate, using added threads or by illusorily bending the real ones **Hypnotic Patterns **Shape Dreams (see also Astral Projection) *Phantom Sensation: create the perception that the target heard, felt, tasted, or smelled something **Hearing: natural sound, animal sound, voice, a few notes of music **Touch: tingling, caress, tickle, bug movement, perception of pressure, perception of momentum in a direction **Taste: flavor in mouth, flavor enchanted on object **Smell: " *Twink, Thaumaturgy, Prestidigitation, Prestige, Trick **False Sparks **Colored Lights **Magical Mark: shape, symbol, letter, cast of color **Glow **Aid Sleight of Hand, Momentary Illusion (Stage Magic) **Booming Voice **Illusory Eyes *Meld **Mind Meld, Synergy: temporary, with person **Meld with Spirit, Bind Spirit (familiar) **Meld with Beast, Bind Beast (familiar) *Bearer's Bond, Astral Defender, Scapegoat, Guardian in Spirit: all assailments or force acted on a person are split between them and the caster *Mend, Heal Material: if all the pieces are there is bending, if most of the pieces are there then multiplication *Throw Voice: voice audibly heard in another location *Magic Edge: make weapon or object sharper *Weight Assist, Lift: make a weapon or object lighter *Counter Lift: stop a falling object *Speed Strike, Accelerate Hand: make hand and/or weapon move faster, strike with more force *Jump, Push, Multiply Impulse *Darkvision: see in complete darkness by magic a natural trait *Heal **Wound(s) **Stabilize Condition **Hold Soul, Bind Spirit **Revive, Reanimate, Indwell, Resurrect *Preservation **Vigor, Toughen Skin, Vitality (preventative healing) **Body Preservation, Incorruptibility (temporary): halt decomposition for a time, cf. Hold Soul **Ward Death **Regeneration *Focus, Arcane Focus, True Strike *Mind Trap, Empty Stream *Telepathy **Mind Reading **Mental Conversation (more than 2 possible) **Seeing through Another's Senses (incl. animals) *Empathy **Emotions **Sense Weakness **Beast Telepathy, Animal Parlance, Non-Linguistic Beast Communication *Sense **Sense Magic/Enchantment, Identify Spell **Sense Presence **Sense Aura, Probe Soul **Astral Sight, True Sight, Second Sight **Presage, Foresight, Premonition, Portent: passively sense all intentions around you and reflexively anticipate actions *Detect Substance: know magically if a known substance is present without otherwise perceiving it with the bodily senses *Hobble, Stumble, Crumple *Support, Invigorate, Hearten, Inspire, Enthuse, Enliven, Rouse *Dispel, Interrupt, Cancel, Break, Nullify **Disenchant **Break Curse **Apparition Interference, Forbidding **Halt Soul Passage (both dying and undead) *Telekinesis **Fine Kinesis: for delicate manipulation, complex parts **Animation: enchanting an object to move and be manipulated as if animate *Hex, Jinx *Physical Ability **Speed, Dash, Swiftness, Accelerate Legs **Slow, Sloth, Hinder, Impede (esp. mind) **Keen Senses, Swift Reflexes, Agility **Deaden Senses **Numb Wounds **Berserk **Resultant exhaustion/fallout with many basic ability accelerating spells *Flight: thrust *Levitation: lift *Mark, Imprint, Brand: mark a creature with an invisible spiritual mark **Emblazon: mark a creature with foxfire **Manifest: force a spirit to remain visible for a time *Clairsentience, Psychometry: seeing connections to an object or creature by touching, usually involves history of the object *Enchanted Ink: magically dynamic writing *Scrying, Doodlebugging, Clairvoyance **Sympathetic connections to target aid in viewing them **Sensing the path *Astral Projection *Speaking Enchantment: imbue your voice into an acceptable object *Apparate, Flash Step, Blink, Blur **Teleport, Port, Scende(n) (farther Apparate) **Group Apparition **Recall *Silence, Bubble of Silence *Wallrunning, Spiderwalking: bind feet with magic that clings to walls or ceiling *Feign Death *Searing Pain *Awakening Ward: alerts the caster mentally, even waking them from sleep, when anything intended enters the warded area *Animate: use a soul of any kind (cecient, tacient, sentient, sapient) to inanimate object temporarily, it cannot be sustain as there is no seat of the soul *Antimagic: flow of magic suspended, dried up in area *Portal *Divination: picking up on threads of causation (fate) through ritual action and enchanted objects *Steed Bond, Bonded Mount *Summon: when a link/mark is prepared beforehand, call the object, creature, or spirit to your location *Contingency Enchantment *Magical Imprisonment: physical & magical barrier, other effects such as sleep and nullifying can be added *Martial Bond, Conflict Bond: a creature that attacks or otherwise touches the caster with aggression or violent intent makes themselves the target of an intuitive or reactive spell 'Fire' *Control Fire, Bend Fire *Conjure Flame *Light Fire, Flame, Spark: incl. snuffing out flame as well *Warm, Heat > Burn, Melt **Radiate Heat (ex: Melt Frost, Diffuse Fog, Dispel Magical Fog) **Hot Air, Storm of Heat *Combust: material itself ignites *Smoke *Fire Ball *Fire Blast *Fire Burst, Flare Up: focus on point and ball of fire bursts from it *Flame Covering *Flaming Leap *Firestorm, Swirling Fire, Fire Sphere *Volcanic Cloud *Lava *Lingering Glow: hex a creature or object with persistant light; add on to fire, lightning, and holy spells *Flaming Weapon *Fire Beam 'Water' *Shape Water, Bend Water **Douse, Soak, Dry, Dessicate **Part Waters **Whirlpool *Control Fog, Bend Fog *Control Cloud, Bend Cloud *Control Rain, Bend Rain *Conjure Water *Fog, Mist *Rain, Rainburst *Wave *Geyser *Water Shroud *Water Form *Mist Form *Water Breathing, Fish Lungs *Water Walking: surround feet with magic that prevents sinking in water *Splashing Weapon, Dripping Weapon *Water Beam 'Earth' *Shape Earth **Shape Rock ***Stone Throw ***Boulder ***Spikes ***Platform **Shape Dirt ***Remove Dirt / Soil with Dirt ***Open Ground, Fissure **Shape Sand *Conjure Rock *Add Weight, Heavy, Densify *Shake Ground, Tremor, Earthquake *Control Gravity, Shift Gravity *Rock Armor *Petrify, Turn to Stone *Rock Weapon *Earth Beam 'Wind' *Redirect Wind, Control Wind **Wall of Wind *Gust *Whirlwind *Suction: pull air out of an area or suck wind to a location *Lifting Wind *Air Cushion, Feather Fall *Carrying Wind *Hastening Wind *Drying Wind *Invigorating Wind, Rousing Wind *Refreshing Wind *Healing Wind *Surrounding Wind *Whirling Weapon, Swirling Weapon *Wind Beam 'Plant, Nature' *Inspire Life, Impart Growth: give your energy to make plants bloom or grow a little for real *Spray Poison: poisonous liquid, cf. spitting cobra *Bend Wood, Control Trees *Bend Stems, Control Plants *Control Leaves *Control Spores, Control Pollen *Bend Vines, Control Vines *Conjure Vine **Conjure Thorny Vine *Conjure Thorns *Bark Armor: vines and thorns (incl. poisonous can be added) *Commune, Plant Knowledge, Plant Senses *Nature **Animal/Beast Whisper: attempt to pacify or relate to an animal (anything non-sapient) **Direct Beasts **Steed Bond, Bonded Mount **Camouflage **Meld with Beast, Bind Beast (familiar) **Draw Beast(s), Repel Beast(s) *Thorny Weapon, Vine Weapon *Nature Beam 'Lightning' *Shock *Bolt *Chain Lightning *Deafening Thunder *Sheer Noise, Deafening Whine, Shattering Note *Storm Cloud (easier for water mages to start) *Seeking Bolt: focus on a target and a discharge of lightning finds them *Lightning Form: travel as bolt(s) of lightning for a short time *Lingering Glow: hex a creature or object with persistant light; add on to fire, lightning, and holy spells *Sparking Weapon, Shocking Weapon *Lightning Beam 'Ice' *Cool > Chill, Freeze *Form Ice, Shape Ice **Ice Spike **Ice Sheet (floor) **Encasing Ice *Conjure Snow > Blizzard *Sleet > Hail *Freezing Weapon *Ice Beam, Freeze Ray 'Holy' *Burning Light *Bless *Sense Dark Presence *Holy Ray(s) *Greater Healing *Lingering Glow: hex a creature or object with persistant light; add on to fire, lightning, and holy spells *Holy Weapon, Glorious Weapon *Thaumaturgy 'miracle' (Holy) **Comprehend Foreign Language(s): target is imparted with a passive tacit ability to understand pragmatically a language they don't know (tacit meaning there is no analytical understanding or functional knowledge once the miracle has ended) **Back from the Dead, Resurrection: revive regardless of circumstances, may involve recreation of body and the return of the soul **Natural-Scale Weather Events **Apocalyptic/Catastrophic Judgment **True Prophecy, Foreknowledge **Voice from Heaven **Conjured Creature, Conjured Complexity (beyond wizard's capability) 'Dark' *Swirling Darkness, Spreading Darkness, Living Shadow *Curse *Suck Life, Drain Life *Loath Good Presence, Revulsion to Holy: extends range of perception, borne out of malice, oppression of good to affect caster in time for detection *Corrupt *Stretch Soul > Snip Soul *Decay Flesh, Necrosis: works as multiplying or bending on a wound *Cursed Weapon, Damning Weapon *Necromancy **Control Corpse, Indwell Corpse, Animate Dead **Possession **Wake Spirit, Speak with Dead *Dark Beam 'Light' *Radiate, Burst of Light *Moonbeam: bend, reflect, refocus moonlight to reveal anything under an invisibility spell and to return shapeshifters to their original form *Light Barrier *Shining Weapon, Radiant Weapon 'Shadow' *Darkness, Solid Darkness, Magical Shadow: a shadow of desired darkness that can be grown and cannot be overcome by regular light *Light Barrier *Umbral Weapon, Mawing Weapon 'Aether' Astral, Spirit, Magic Itself *Energy/Light/Force/Spirit/Flux/Vital/Astral/Ergon/Elan/Cuil/Equi/Thulë/Mægen/Weald/Eldridgery *Ergon, Spirit, Light, Force, Energy *Blast, Magic Blast *Embodies essence of element, concentrated light, carries feeling of element with it, causes target struck with it to experience all sensations of the things containing or represented by that element *Magic Arrow, Elf Shot: mimics the essence of an arrow and sails through the spirit realm to strike targets with magic energy *Magic Weapon, Mægen Weapon: any vaguely weapon-like shape that strikes with more concentrated for than a flame but less than a beam *Ethereal Light, Spirit Flame, Foxfire, Fairy Fire, Astral Flame: can be flame, beam or shape of light, spirit form, or coating of glow or thin flames; doesn't create heat and doesn't need air *Lingering Glow: hex a creature or object with persistant light; add on to fire, lightning, and holy spells *Spirit Rune, Fox Rune: writing in magic light *Can be used as a beacon 'Combined' *Control Weather (Wind, Water, Fire, Ice, Lightning): avg. 3 mi radius 'All' *See Weapon Enchantment *Beamish Weapon *Absorb *Resist *Enter Element: merge your body and spirit into any substance or instance of an element *Delay Spell, Send out in twinkle Alphabetical Count Empirical Future *Acid (HCl (clear), H2SO4 (yellowish), HF (clear), HNO3 (oxidizes yellow)) **Hydrochloric unstable when heated **Nitric suffocating odor, strong oxidizer that can ignite combustibles **Sulfuric (Vitriol) creates lots of heat with water, violent chemical change, blindness **Hydroflouric gets down to bone **Flouroantimonic shock and heat may detonate, reacts violently with water *Gas **Biogas **Noxious, Poisonous **Mustard (corrositve, necrifying, reactant) *Water Blade *Air Blade *Shape Metal, Bend Metal *Radiation **Alpha (+ Light) **Beta (+ Light) **Neutron (+ Light) **Gamma (+ Light) **Radio Waves **Microwaves **X-rays *Grease, Oil, Fat have to be power Notes Enchanting an arrow to cast or burst into spell on arrival Magical Stasis that keeps body in same state while spirit is elsewhere Teleportation mishaps Force vs. Wind: a gas moves a gas more efficiently than solid, and a solid moves a solid more efficiently than a gas Destruction in a smaller transfigured state triggers the caster to come back into their original body, minus the amount of material of the small form. Important to attach soul to astrally stored material rather than the transfigured body. Destruction in a larger form will cause a burst of magic, from the amount greater than the material of the original body. Lay (untrained) casting out of Desperation and Confidence At court, everyone is always pushing on each others minds Difference btw aura and the mind The common man breaking down after too much bending of the mind back and forth on the battlefield (between ally and enemy wizards) Build Power—any spell can be powered up See Also For power variants of spells see List of Powers Sources https://donjon.bin.sh/5e/spells/ https://www.dnd-spells.com/spells The (Not Really) Complete Tome of Spells http://www.5esrd.com/spellcasting/spell-lists/ Category: Spell on D&D Wiki http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Airbending Category:Magic Category:Spells Category:Lists